


Taking Over This Town

by alby_mangroves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: tw_fallharvest, F/F, Fanart, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the Teen Wolf Fall Harvest 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Over This Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> Dear knowmefirst, I hope you like what I made for you. Happy Fall Harvest!  
> Sincere thanks to Y, A and R for their brainstorming assistance <3

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
